Guardians of the Goblet
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: "Hold on, let me get this straight. There are wizards and they have their own civilization. And you need us to go there and protect this.. this.. Goblet thing that if Gaea drinks the blood of a god and a demigod, she'll rise again."
1. Prologue

**Important notes: **_This takes place after Son of Neptune but before the rest of Mark of Athena. Nico isn't in the hands of the giants yet. A few changes- the Greeks and Romans have met are getting along alright. It follows the books exactly up until they met and are at the feast but Leo wasn't able to get on the ship yet. _

_The Omega is division from Camp Half-Blood [kind of] started and headed by Nico, they are sort of like the night guards/spies-ish. The Omega was originally Greek but open to Romans as well. Also it has been around for about a year._

_Please correct me if I've go the ages wrong. Percy and Annabeth would be around 16 or 17.. Jason, Piper and Leo are around 15 or 16. Nico is 13, but for this let's say he's 14._

* * *

_**Reyna**_

No matter how she tried to push it down, she felt a pang of jealousy every time she saw the Greeks- one person most of all. It hurt her that after all she and Jason went through he would just show up with another girl. But she had to be a good Praetor and not let her emotions cloud her judgement; she knew that cooperating with the Greeks is the only way to defeat their powerful enemy.

The feast so far went along without a hitch, much to Reyna's relief. When all of a sudden a large bald eagle swooped in from seeming out of nowhere, a sealed envelope landing right in front of Reyna. All noises died down to a hush, then finally silence. Opening the letter partially,

_To the leaders of both the Greeks and Romans, _

_You are all summoned to recieve a message. It is of dire importance. Come at once. Make sure that it is only the four of you and no one else._

Reyna stopped reading there, "Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Please come with me this is urgent."

* * *

_**Harry**_

Exhaling loudly, Harry leaned back- finally his mountain of paperwork has been finished at last. Closing his eyes, enjoying the moment's peace. Then a small breeze tickled the tip of his nose and the sound of flapping wings came and left in barely a heartbeat. Harry's eyes snapped open and a lone envelope sat directly in front of him, addressed to him. Both his curiosity and instinct peaked as he ripped the envelope open.

* * *

_**Annabeth**_

Reyna had led them through twists and turns and ended up in a small room that held a lone table in the center filled with a faded map of Camp Jupiter.

"Will you tell us what was in that letter?" Jason ventured,

"It says someone is going to meet us and explain everything." Reyna answered.

"Who?" Jason asked again,

"I suppose that will be me," a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Hermes,"

"Mercury,"

Percy and Reyna said simultaneously. The Olympian gave a small nod of acknowledgement,

"I won't waste anytime delivering this mission. Listen closely."

* * *

"Hold on, let me get this straight. There are wizards and they have their own civilization. And you need us to go there and protect this.. this.. Goblet thing that if Gaea drinks the blood of a god and a demigod, she'll rise again. Or at lease she'll rise sooner than whatever else she was originally planning." Percy said slowly, letting the information sink in.

"More or less, it is something like that. The goblet is magical, though they use it for different purposes. Everything is arranged, a small convoy of Romans, Greeks including the Omega are being sent. Gaea will send strong forces to get this object." the god answered.

"Oh and one more thing," he added, "This object is located in a school... which makes it a little more difficult to protect. I know this may sound harsh, but _the safety of the Goblet is first priority_. Do you all understand what that will mean?"

Percy's jaw clenched, Annabeth gave a worried look at her boyfriend. She understood what he meant, if they lost the Goblet then all of their lives are in danger- well more than they are now. But like Percy, she also couldn't just pick some object over innocent lives, no matter how powerful the object may be.

"We understand and leave as soon as possible." Reyna was the one who answered, her face serious and tone steady.

"I must report back to Olympus. Good luck." and with that he vanished. The teenagers looked at each other,

"Time to pick who's going and to break the news." Jason said with a shrug as they left the room. Annbeth's mind was in a turmoil, things just got a lot more complicated.


	2. The Last Carriage

**Chapter 1: The Last Carriage**

* * *

_**Harry**_

"Slow down sweetheart, you might trip."

Harry Potter tried his best to calm his youngest daughter as she practically bounced around in excitement- it was finally her turn. The last of the Potter children to enter Hogwarts. Harry felt more than reluctant to let his daughter go. But he supposed all parents must let their children go at some point in time.

"I see Hugo! Daddy I'll go talk to him! Mum's there talking to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

"Lily, wait- "

But the young girl had already dashed off towards her cousin and his wife, leaving Harry. He stepped forward to make his way to his family when he felt the slightest tap on his shoulder. Harry tensed, slipping his hand in his pocket, fingers tightly around his wand. A movement enhanced by instinct and years of practice.

"Mr. Potter?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Harry whirled around to find himself face to face with a dark-haired teenage boy with bright green eyes. His companion, another teenage boy, though blond and blue-eyed this time, lingered a few steps away from the first boy. Harry gave both boys a once over, they had no trunks, animals or anything else with them; surely these were not who he thought they were.

"Are- are you the ones they sent?" Harry ventured,

"Um, yes, sir." the green-eyed boy said tentatively.

"Hmm. I didn't expect you to be quite so... _young_."

"Well, our age doesn't really affect the way we do things. Sort of,"

"I suppose you lot'd be able to handle the students more, considering you're close in age and all that."

"I guess so,"

"Where are your other companions?"

"They're getting everything set to go. Speaking of which, has Olympus filled in everything?"

"Yes, the Ministry has been told. So has the school. Though most of the masses and the students haven't been told yet. But I believe there will be enough time for that later."

"Uh, thank you again... sir... we should probably be checking in with the rest of our group."

"Ah, yes. I shall be following on to Hogwarts in a week or so."

Both boys nodded and left, Harry still looking at their retreating backs. Doubt creeping inside of him, they were young but he shouldn't use that as a judge of character right away. Who knew? Maybe these kids are stronger than they seem.

* * *

_**James**_

"Euck,"

James wiped his cheek, trying his hardest to get his mum's lipstick off his cheek.

"Shut up!" he growled at his younger siblings who sat in their compartment, giggling.

All attention left James when all of a sudden a red-cheeked boy huffed and puffed at the door of their compartment.

"What is it Colin?" James asked impatiently,

"There's- a- ex- car-"

"Woah, take a breath."

Colin gulped greedily for air, straightening himself before continuing,

"So, I was lookin' round for Matt and Eric. Then all of a sudden I saw this thing I haven't seen on the train before. It's this door behind where there would usually be the end of the carriages."

"Well, what're you standin round there for?" James barked as he rushed out of the compartment, the other boy fast at his heels.

Colin had been right. James had scoured the train for any nooks and crannies since his first year, this was new. A modest door was behind compartments with their doors shut and filled with Ravenclaws no doubt discussing some discovery over the summer or something of the like. The door's window was covered and it had an eerie feel to it, the left corner of it hidden in shadows. James grinned, a new adventure was at hand.

He stepped closer and heard muffled sounds. Sounds that were a lot like voices... talking... and was that laughter? Reaching out to the knob, he grasped and gave a twist. But the thing stayed put. Gritting his teeth, he tried harder, but to no avail.

"You know it's considered rude to try and enter rooms which you're obviously not allowed in." a voice called out.

Colin gave a surprised yelp as a boy who seemed only a year or two older than James seemingly materialized out of the shadows. He was pale, with dark hair and eyes that only made him look even paler.

"Who are you?" James asked, noting the American accent on the other boy's voice,

"You'll see soon enough,"

The other boy gave the briefest of smiles and moved over to the knob, which opened easily with the other boy's lazy twist of hand. James craned his neck to see anything past the door but the strange boy moved so fast he was soon blocking anything James could see.

But before the boy left he looked at James and smiled,

"You've got a little..." he motioned to his cheek. James reddened as he touched his cheek, not realizing the smudge of lipstick left on his cheek the whole time.

* * *

"Let it go James, there's clearly a reason why were not allowed there." Albus said for the nth time,

They had finally disembarked, James not once leaving the topic of the last carriage alone. James' eyes stuck on to the carriage, with its window shutters pulled down; he will find out what was in there one way or the other.

"C'mon James," his brother tugged on his arm and towards the great shape of Hogwarts in the distance.


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

* * *

**Lily**

This was like a dream. She and Hugo are in Gryffindor, students cheering, the wonderful food and the grandeur of Hogwarts. But it wasn't a dream, it was all happening. Lily had to pinch herself on the arm a few times to convince herself she wasn't still back at home under her covers.

She was still all smiles when the whole hall simmered down to a hush as the Headmistress took her place in front of the students,

"While I have hoped you all have had a great summer, it is indeed now time to come back to Hogwarts. To the old students, I welcome you back and to the new, I hope you come to love Hogwarts as we do."

A round of applause broke throughout the hall, but McGonagall raised a hand, asking for silence,

"But, as some of you may have caught wind of. This year, it has been decided that it is only fitting to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament. Due to the events that happened here the last time it had happened, a do over per se has been decided. Hogwarts is to host - "

Cheers and noise erupted everywhere with the news,

"Settle down, settle down. Now, as you know the delegates shall be arriving on the month of October. In the meanwhile, the Ministry and schools have decided that only students aged sixteen or older may enter- "

A collective groan came from the younger students,

"Another thing is to be addressed. This year, for safety purposes, we shall have a different sort of guests. They are to guard the Goblet as well as serve as security for us. Now, I would like all of you to please treat them with respect, I shall not have any trouble arising. Am I understood? Good. Now, off to bed all of you."

Lily's brow furrowed. Why would there need to be guards for that old Goblet? Well, maybe it was worth galleons or something she figured.

"First years please!" a prefect called out, Lily took one last look around, there were only the students and staff. Whoever these other guests are, they must probably be appearing tomorrow.

* * *

**Jason**

Jason took a deep breath. It took Reyna some convincing for him to go along as the leader of the Romans who went along on the quest. Whatever happened to them is his responsibility.

"Jason, you ready?"

He was snapped out of his reverie as Percy called to him, Jason only nodded at his Greek counterpart. This was the day they would be introduced to the student populace. They had to make a formidable impression, he was more than sure the moment they'd be seen they would be already underestimated for their age.

"Jason. Let's go."

Ensuring that his armor is secure, he followed Percy. They decided that a full on armor with horsehair plumes and all might intimidate the students, not to mention make them seem ridiculously overdressed. So they had only worn essentials like armor for the torso, greaves, a sword at the side, which was concealed as much as they could.

Making their way outside of the spacious magical tents beside the gamekeeper's hut and onwards to the school. The said gamekeeper was nowhere in sight, as giants- half or full -didn't sit well with most demigods.

Jason could feel all eyes on their lines as they entered. Food halfway to mouths, forgotten.

"You all remember what I have said last night about our guests." the Headmistress, a strict elderly woman announced.

Both Romans and Greeks, minus the Omega, made their way in straight lines to the front. Then split into two groups at the front, one headed by Jason, the other Percy.

The silence was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife.

"They are here to do their duty, so I must request all of you to be cooperative. Your schedules are to be handed out soon, then off to your classes."

A young boy seated close to the front gaped at Jason, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he took in the sword at Jason's side. Other students were either staring warily at their weapons or snickering behind cupped hands.

Jason rolled his eyes, _'gods help me'_ he thought.

* * *

**Hagrid**

He could feel them staring, their gazes alert and suspicious. Hagrid supposed it couldn't be helped, after Professor McGonagall explained what their guests really were and their purpose, she had pulled Hagrid aside.

"They may not be entirely greet you with open arms. You see, I have been told that they have fought giants before and I believe some had siblings or friends who perished at the hands of giants." McGonagall had explained.

McGonagall hadn't been wrong, though they were as courteous as they could, it was obvious that there were a good number of them that were suspicious of him. And they were always on edge around him, as if he would go berserk and attack them once they had their backs turned. In truth, Hagrid was quite disappointed, from all the fantastic stories he had heard of the creatures they fight and encounter, he longed to ask them what the creatures were like. Only to find that it was no picnic to even start a conversation long enough to ask anything of the sort.

Hagrid tried once again to focus himself on his first class, third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Ahem. If I could get yer attention here please."

The students hushed as Hagrid brought their attention over to the area behind him. It never got old as he watched the student's awed faces as they saw the majestic Hippogriffs. It was a long and fierce battle to finally let Hippogriffs be taught in the subject. He was thrilled when the board finally agreed to have a "test run" of sorts the past few years and are willing to let it be continuosly taught, provided nothing bad happens.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he smirked as the patrolling guards were discreetly looking over, obviously curious at the creatures. No one could resist Hippogiffs.

"Now, er.. uh, lemme call on... James! Will you please come ere," Hagrid spotted Harry's son, motioning him over to one of the nearer Hippogriffs. It was like watching his first class all over again, thankfully none were harmed this time as they actually listened to him.

The class went by faster than Hagrid realized, soon the students were making their way back to the school. Until he noticed one boy linger behind, James. Hagrid started to make his way to the boy to try and coax him to leave the Hippogriffs for now. James had really seemed to take a liking to the Hippogriff he was with.

Hagrid was quite surprised when a burly, brown haired, angry-looking demigod beat him in reaching James. He'd thought by the size of the demigod he wouldn't have been that quick. The boy's tone was commanding, as was his body language, their voices were getting louder and louder as Hagrid hurried and hoped for no altercations to occur.

"I said I would, didn't I?" _Oh James, this is no time for your cheek,_ Hagrid thought

"You're taking too slow, you need to get your lazy ass back to that castle. Now. Got it."

"Who the hell do you think are?"

"You better listen to me punk or I'll drop kick you back to that castle."

Hagrid put his massive hands between the boys and pushed them apart. Before he could talk, someone else interrupted him,

"What's going on here?"

The dark haired boy and the blonde girl who leaded the demigods managed to approach the trio without being noticed.

"That's enough, Brock. Why don't you go check on the rest of Ares?" the boy suggested calmly,

"Whatever. I'm done with this punk, doesn't know how to follow orders." Brock growled, but retreated all the same.

"He's right, you should go back. We'll go with you. And, uh.. good day." the dark haired boy bade Hagrid goodbye. As they were retreating Hagrid heards bits of low voiced conversation,

"... kinda reminds me of you,"

"What?"

"Who else but someone with seaweeds for brain would dare sass back an already annoyed child of Ares."

They were too far off and all Hagrid could see was the boy shaking his head and something along the lines of 'wise girl'.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow updates, been very busy lately. I'll try to update as fast as I could.**


	4. Curiosity

**Percy**

"So, uh, what's your name?" Percy asked,

"James. James Potter." the boy answered, eyeing the demigods with a mix of suspicion and curiousity.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. What's your next class?" Annabeth asked him,

"Transfiguration," James answered with a small hint of dislike coloring his tone.

"That sounds really interesting. I mean the concept and the execution is really interesting and-" Annabeth stopped midsentence and looked a little bashfully at James.

"Sorry, I'm getting carried away again. I'm just so excited to come across another culture,"

Percy chuckled at his girlfriend, only she can make geeking out look so cute.

"S'okay," James mumbled,

"Uh, so where is your class? We'd go talk to your teacher and tell him or her it wasn't your fault you were late."

James blinked, a smile slipping out at the idea that for once he won't have any points docked from him just for dawdling around.

"Thanks, it's this way."

The trio stopped short of the door to the class; Percy knocked thrice on the door.

"James, about Brock... he's probably just not in the mood or something. I apologize for that,"

"It's alright," James replied, assuming the boy earlier was this Brock. Multiple pairs of eyes stared as the class swiveled to look at them.

"We had to clear some things up with James, sorry for making him late," Percy flashed a shy smile in apology (sighs and giggles from the girls all around). He gave a small nod, avoiding the teacher's steely glare and ducked out of the class.

"You got lucky. Disrupting a class and all that," Annabeth chided. Percy rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping an arm around Annabeth as they left for their duty.

* * *

**Lily**

News tended to spread like wildfire around the school, as Lily found out soon enough. Rumor went around that her brother James had some sort of encounter with some of the leaders of the mysterious guests of theirs. Said leaders were posted to the front of the Great Hall, next to the teacher's table in a conversation with another blond boy. More of them were situated around the hall. Tearing her eyes away from the guests and bringing her attention back to the Gryffindor table. She turned to listen in on her older cousin Molly's conversation,

"Have you seen the one with black hair and green eyes up front? He's so cute," her cousin gushed,

"But they're all cute!" her friend Maia cut in with a grin,

"What about the one that looks a lot like a surfer boy? Or the other one who looks a lot like a model?"

Lily tuned out their giggles again, having no care for who was the most attractive one. Facing the other side to see Hugo and James were listening to her cousin Fred making some horrid joke about someone's disastrous yet apparently funny blunder during charms. Her brother let out a roar of laughter and abruptly stopped as a chill steeped through their area. A head drifted through the table, Nearly Headless Nick emerging in front of them.

"Good evening my good sirs and lady," he greeted them,

"Hello Nick! How's it going?" little Hugo chirped.

"Well, to be honest a bit uncomfortable,"

"Why?" Lily blurting out her thought.

"You see-"

The doors of the hall opened, the guards posted throughout the hall left as different ones came in. They were clothed in all black, their armor also painted black.

"It's like their changing shifts or something," Fred commented.

Only the three up front remained as the ones in black replaces the guards before them. A boy was making his way to the front, his hair and eyes dark but his skin was startlingly pale, a weary look was on his face. If Lily didn't know better, she would've thought him a vampire. Turning to say so, she noticed Nick looking straight at the boy. The ghost had a look of terror on his face; Lily was quite sure that if he had any color on his face it would have been drained.

"I-I m-m-must go-o-" the ghost stammered in fear as he passed through Lily in his haste to leave. She felt as if a bucket of iced water was dumped on her, not a feeling she'd like to repeat. Not that it would have been a problem as she noticed every ghost had fled the hall. Lily frowned, it was quite odd indeed.

"It's him," James said,

They all turned, puzzled, at her brother. But James kept looking at the boy, suspicion on his face.

The boy had reached the front, approaching the other three, establishing him to be one of the leaders. He seemed a little young, especially compared to the other three Lily noted. But there was something about him that set him apart, though she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. The other three were in deep conversation with the pale boy and then soon made their way out of the hall, leaving the mysterious boy in black behind.

Her Potter curiosity had kicked in, she needed to know who he was. But she wasn't the only Potter to share the sentiment.

"James!" she hissed, tugging at her brother's robes as they rose to go back upstairs.

"What?" he asked, slightly peeved.

"You still carry dad's cloak with you in your bag at all times right?" she whispered,

"Yeah, what about it?"

Lily motioned to the pale boy, their new target.

"Alright, lag behind and when no one's looking we go for it." James instructed.

Two out of the three Potter siblings hid beneath the silvery garment as they shuffled slowly and as quietly as they could. They almost weren't able to get away, if it weren't by some miraculous chance did Peeves choose the exact moment to pull a prank and let the siblings slip under the cloak unnoticed.

Lily's heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest as the occasional pair of guards passed by them, all the while keeping within a distance of the pale boy. The boy neither spoke nor made noise, every once in a while giving the guards they passed a nod of acknowledgement, but nothing more. She dearly wished he'd reach wherever he was going, her feet was beginning to hurt with their cramped shuffling.

Her wishes were granted as the boy took a left to into an empty classroom. Curiosity and suspicion flared in her; whatever that boy was going to do, they were going to catch him red-handed.

James hurried his pace, dragging Lily along. They pushed through the door to find...

absolutely nothing.

The classroom was deserted and dark, no sign of the boy or anyone else for that matter. James threw the cloak off from the both of them in an angry movement,

"He was here! I saw it!" he cried in frustration.

"But I still am," a voice said from behind Lily. Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

Slowly, very slowly, she turned. The boy stepped out of the shadows behind them and stood in front of the door, baring their only exit. James had whipped out his wand, Lily following suit.

"Now that were face to face, I'd really like it if both of you stopped following me," the boy's expression and tone filled with annoyance.

"How did you..." Lily started; the boy simply looked at the cloak. The boy simply smirked in response,

"If you'll excuse me, I have a job to do. Both of you should go back where you came from, before I change my mind and call one of your teachers." then the boy turned his heel and left the siblings in the dark classroom.

James was fuming, Lily knew he hated acting superior over him. Lily tugged on her brother's arm,

"C'mon, we can finish this tomorrow. We have to leave now or a teacher's gonna catch us." she pulled her brother out of the room. No doubt he was already cooking something up in his head. Lily wanted to stay clear of the boy for now, there was something off about him that just creeped her out.

James had been too busy brooding that he had forgotten to throw the cloak over them as a teacher rounded the corner,

"Uh-oh," Lily whispered as they were spotted.


	5. Visitors

**Chapter 4: Visitors**

**[They're speaking in Ancient Greek when italicized.]**

* * *

_**Nico**_

He hated it; they kept goggling at him like he was some sort of zoo animal. He especially disliked the two kids that followed him. They were getting on his nerves- especially that guy from the train. Weren't they taught to respect privacy? And what happened to curiosity killing the cat? He was so close to letting his anger slip, but he had promised Percy that he'd at least be more patient and diplomatic. Curbing his anger was a new concept to Nico; if only this alliance wasn't that crucial.

Nico rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Are you alright?"

Nico's head snapped up at the question, facing the source- his lieutenant, Hunter Knight. Hunter had been one of Nico's rare friendships formed without Percy's intervention. An avid supporter of the Omega when Nico had been rallying to create a division of the camp that would serve as their sort of... night guard. Nico nodded at the other boy, Hunter's trademark gentle smile on his face. Hunter had stumbled across Nico, alone as usual, looking out through the window and on to the forest below.

The son of Nyx turned to face the full moon above them, the moonlight washing over them and bringing out the dark blue sheen of his black hair. His eyes, the same exact dark blue as the night sky above them, turned back on his friend.

"Well, if you won't tell me what's bothering you, I won't pry. But just to let you know that we have a meeting and we'd like for you join us." Hunter spoke, his voice ever calm and steady. Nico let out a breath and followed, pushing back his previous thoughts.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and a few others were already at their makeshift headquarters in the magical tent given to them. It still amazed Nico how it was bigger on the inside, _kind of like a TARDIS_, he thought, recalling his brief secret obsession with the British show.

"They're pretty stubborn about it. They'd use the goblet and bring it out in the open. Say they've been doing it for lots of years and nothing's stopping them from doing that now." Percy announced his tone serious with underlying frustration. Nico frowned; he knew what his cousin meant. Percy explained further on about how they left the goblet unguarded for amounts of time. Deciding that the best compromise they could do is to guard the goblet.

"Easier said than done," Brock grumbled. The son of Ares was in charge of the delegates from his cabin at his sister's stead. Clarisse has been left behind at the camp; in charge of its defense should their enemies think to attack their stronghold while their leaders were away.

"I know, I'm not sure if any of us could keep still long enough. Well, we could just have a small group that stays in the hall for the most part. There could be a little table or something so we don't have to stand and stay still for too long. We'd simply work it on our shift schedule." Percy announced.

There were mumbles of agreement all around; there wasn't any better option for now. The meeting had been dismissed; Nico motioned for Hunter to come with him outside.

"I have a request for you," Nico said, lowering his voice.

"What is it?"

"I need information on two students."

Hunter frowned in confusion but nodded nonetheless. Nico thanked the other boy and left. He found it, he finally found it. The missing piece of his father's cloak, it was time it was given back.

* * *

**_Lily_ **

A week's worth of detention was enough to make Lily regret that stalking episode with her brother. The pale boy still unnerved her, but she had managed to put him out of her mind for the rest of September and October... until the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students on Halloween.

Lily's looked forward to the Halloween feast. From all the stories her family's been telling her throughout the years, the giant pumpkins, bats and even the incident with the troll during her father's first year. Lily truly thought that there was something even more magical that happens during this time of the year.

The youngest Potter's cheeks ached as her smile grew wider and wider. Everything was just as she hoped. Even the guards in black seemed to be in a lighter mood.

"Will you all kindly settle down please,"

McGonagall's voice called out to the student body, momentarily curbing the excitement as all eyes fixed on their headmistress. Lily was practically bouncing on her seat; they've all seen the blue Beauxbaton carriage soaring through the sky and the majestic Durmstrang vessel rise out of the lake like a ghost ship the day before.

"I would like to hope that all of you show the very best that Hogwarts has to offer. Now as I see you are all too impatient and excited for a longer speech, may I present the delegates from Beauxbaton and their headmistress Madame Maxime." McGonagall announced as the great hall doors swung open.  
Young students all garbed in powdery blue strode in with easy grace. Their half-giantess of a headmistress towered over her students.

"And now, delegates from Durmstrang and their headmaster Gennady Ilyin."

A sour-faced man preceded students dwarfed in bulky furs. The man was tall, imposing with dark eyes and a coarse beard of dark hair. Even with his furs, Gennady Ilyin was obviously of a muscular build.

The headmistress and headmaster of the respective schools were seated on either side of McGonagall while their students dispersed amongst the Hogwarts students; Beauxbaton students sat with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff while Durmstrang students sat with the Gryffindors and Slytherin.

Lily tried not to openly stare as an entourage of Durmstrang students maneuvered their way towards her general direction.

"Are those seats taken?" heavily accented English asked her prefect cousin Molly gesturing to a gap between the Potter-Weasley clan and the next group of Gryffindors.

"No, they're not." Molly answered with a smile.

The one who asked the question turned to the others and spoke in a different language. Soon they all sat, removing their heavy furs, having no more use for them in the warm hall. The one who had first asked them removed the furs to reveal herself a girl. She had mouse brown hair pulled back, twinkling dark grey eyes. She had a severe, stern sort of face, definitely not pretty.

"Vasilisa Andreyev," she introduced, shaking hands with Molly.

"Molly Weasley, and uh... these are my numerous cousins-" Molly gestured to her cousins, "-welcome to Hogwarts."

Lily flashed a bright smile as the visitors looked over them. Vasilisa in turn rattled off the names of her companions. Although Lily could not keep up, mixing up who was who, she still smiled as if she understood. Soon enough, with the food and drinks flowing so did the conversation.

"So, what is with them?" an Antonin or Dimitri, Lily could not exactly remember which was who, asked, motioning to the black clothed guards scattered

"Oh, they're guards of some sort.. But they never told us exactly what," Lily piped up before anyone else could.

"Guards? But they are too young!" another girl exclaimed incredulously. Lily shrugged,

"Apparently they're trained really well and are not as bad as they look,"

The Durmstrang students still looked doubtful,

"I doubt that is true!" the Antonin or Dimitri said,

"I don't know, would you like me to prove it?" a voice drawled as a leg clothed in black wedged itself at the gap in the bench next to the Durmstrang boy. The leg connected to a very tall and striking boy. He had a light brown complexion, a leanly muscled arm peeking from under his dark shirt, black hair that stuck up in a messy, almost spiky way and inky eyes that were unreadable. His features were regal and handsome, but there was a touch of pride on them.

The Durmstrang boy never cowered under the tall boy's gaze, keeping eye contact with the other boy. Until the tall boy whipped out a bronze dagger from somewhere Lily couldn't see. The dagger glinted sharply under the candlelight, reflecting the taller boy's face split into a wicked smile. The Durmstrang boy eyed the dagger then eyed the other boy again, smartly keeping his mouth shut.

"See-" the tall boy started, playing with the dagger. The dagger flew back and forth his long, slender fingers at a rate that at times it just simply appeared as a bronze blur to Lily. "-while all of you were all learning how to do you spells and whatever, we were combat training. While all of you were making friends, we were having war games. And by the time all of you are given your first wand, with our luck and all, chances are we've already had our first near-death experience."

As the boy finished talking he stopped playing with the dagger. The dagger was now balanced on it's tip, atop his index finger.

"Caleb, not scaring anyone are we?" a calm voice came from a younger boy, seemingly at an age with her brother James. This one was shorter and was milky pale, a startling contrast to his deep blue eyes and dark hair.

"No," said Caleb, his dagger disappearing as fast as it appeared. Caleb flashed the other boy a cheeky smile.

"I was just... entertaining some of their questions."

"Alright, well Nico needs to talk to you about something."

"He could have told me bef-"

The blue eyed boy took a step closer and hissed something in Caleb's ear,

"_He wants you now. I don't know what for either, but it's something important. And he's pretty secretive if you haven't noticed. So I suggest you stop showing off and go now, you know how he doesn't like waiting too long._"

Caleb turned back to the students, flashing that same wicked grin, "My apologies," he said and left.

"I'm sorry if there was any disturbance," the blue eyed boy told them, "And uh, might wanna give him some water or something."

The blue eyed boy gave them a small smile and left. Everyone had turned back to whom he was referring to, the Durmstrang boy seemed in shock. As soon as the blue eyed boy left the Durmstrang boy let out a string of words in a foreign language.

"He says that should not they be in trouble for what that boy has done. If it were our school, he would have been punished for that threat." Vasilisa translated, though her face was calm, thinking, definitely not on the same boat as her classmate.

"Do you think so too?" Lily asked softly,

"They are interesting, that is true. But Dimitri here has the habit of overreacting. And besides, I have heard no threat, you?" Vasilisa replied.

* * *

_**Nico**_

"You called for me?" Nico whirled around to face the son of Thanatos. Though Caleb was a good two years older, he did not treat Nico like he was some kid. In fact he'd seem to be at ease with Nico, possibly it was because of their affinity with death.

"Yeah, I want you to get the others and follow me, time to bring it in. Hunter's getting the key,"

Caleb whistled, "That's a lotta trouble for a cup, dontcha think?"

"Well, whatever we think we still have to do it. Now, the Omega'll be in charge of this until morning and I want it done properly. Understood."

"Yes boss," Caleb gave a cheeky grin and turned to leave.

"Wait,"

The older boy faced Nico again,

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Sounds familiar, might have come across it but I'm not sure exactly."

"I have something to do for you. You can't tell or let anyone else know." Caleb nodded in reply.

"I want you to research about it. Specifically where they went,"

The son of Thanatos for once looked grim, giving Nico a curt nod before leaving. As much as it was important, there were other things that needed Nico's attention for now.

It still bothered Nico, he'd went with Annabeth to research about the goblet. Turns out it has a powerful force emanating from it that it was practically a homing beacon for the monsters. If they were gonna bring it out tonight, they better brace themselves.


	6. The Goblet

_**Nico**_

This task of theirs was proving more to be more bothersome than he'd expected. No wonder they left it to the Omega. Not that Percy or the others ever thought Nico lower than them but there were some campers that don't exactly welcome them with open arms. But then again that may have been one of the reasons the group was formed. Nico had formed the Omega to give the outcasts, the ones that didn't fit in, the ones who never seemed to belong anywhere; he made it for those who felt like they were alone. To show the rest of the world that this little band of misfits can actually amount to something. And of course, Nico seized the opportunity of tonight to prove it that they can amount to something great.

It took a lot of arguments, raised voices and slightly veiled threats to finally coerce the wizards to let the demigods guard the Goblet their own way. The demigods fought tooth and nail to even get them to completely hand the Goblet over. They had to transfer it to a new container, a stronger, more guarded one, should it be attempted to be stolen. Gods know that the old container was pretty, yes, but hardly secure. Any wizard powerful enough could actually break through the defensive goodness Mr. Potter managed to intervene for their behalf; at least someone halfway trusts them.

It was an odd moment, the Goblet's reaction to demigod touch. It was as if it had found its roots, behaving as it had never done so before. Annabeth had kindly explained earlier that the Goblet's maker had been a demigod, of what parentage is unknown, infusing the object with great power. Like with most objects that emitted great power, it was more than likely to attract unsavory creatures. The way it changed most likely had something to do with the fact that it felt flesh similar to its maker, or so they theorized. But whatever circumstances, it was their responsibility now.

Nico took a deep, calming breath. Percy trusted him with this, given him a chance to prove his worth. He can't disappoint Percy. To be safe, he'd doubled the forces on patrol outside, ready for anything. Eying the celestial bronze secured chest in front of him, he nodded his head as a signal. It was now or never.

* * *

_**Lily**_

All heads turned as the great doors swung wide and open. The guards in black were bringing in a heavy looking chest; it was so large that it was more of a trunk than chest. There were bronze lines crisscrossing over the keyhole and the rest of the chest's body contrasting against the dark brown material of the chest. Three people were on either side carrying it down the aisle. Lily noted that both Caleb and the other boy who had called him away were there. What more was that the pale boy followed the ones bringing the chest. The hall was ablaze with noise as the students all craned to see what's going on.

They brought the chest all the way to the front and set it down next to the small raised pedestal erected in front of the teacher's table. The pale boy then produced a large, ornate bronze key. He kneeled down on one side and inserted the key in, turning slowly until a loud click emanated from the chest. As he let go the bronze lines started to recede, this time there was more clicking and whirring noises that followed. The top of the chest popped off; the boy was already on his feet as he dipped his hands in and lifted it.

There it was– the Goblet of Fire, the famed magical device that chose the school champions. Lily frowned, it didn't look the same as she pictured from her father's stories. It wasn't on fire and there were odd symbols around the lip of the Goblet that seemed to… to… _glow_. Lily rubbed her eyes hard, but when she had looked at the Goblet again the symbols were gone. She looked around, hoping some sign that others had seen it too but before she could ask everyone's attention was up front again.

The boy had put the Goblet on the pedestal. The pedestal, being magic, started to grow taller and was soon taller than even the teacher's table. The Goblet then abruptly burst into its trademark bright blue flames, casting an eerie blue-white glow. The pale boy looked like a corpse under the Goblet's light.

The student's applause was cut short when the Goblet's flame roared, tripling in size. The blue glow was gone and was now replaced by a bright, acid green fire. Lily stole a look at the boy and he had a gravely serious expression much too old for him. The Goblet's fire then suddenly shrank back to its normal size, letting out a force. Lily felt it but couldn't describe it. The Goblet pushed out some sort of power or force or something that Lily did not know. From the looks of even the teachers, whatever it was, the Goblet had not done that before.

There was a moment of still silence around the hall.

Professor McGonagall stood and made her way to the front, eying the Goblet. The bright green had faded to a somewhat greenish-blue hue.

Lily's attention snapped back to the headmistress as the elder woman spoke,

"The Triwizard Tournament, as you all mostly already know, is a competition between three magical schools– those schools being Durmstrang, Beauxbaton and of course, Hogwarts. A champion from each school shall be chosen to compete in three tasks. Now, the Goblet of Fire's task, is to be the impartial judge to pick out who shall be each school's champion. The chance to enter is free to any student _of age_. Underage students may not ask someone older to enter their names for them. To be safe, there shall be an age line around the Goblet, as well as there shall be guards watching the Goblet at all times. The schools and the Ministry have taken these precautions for your safety."

"Guards? That's a lot of trouble just to keep underage kids from entering?" Fred muttered,

"Is that why they were here in the first place? For the tournament?" Roxanne asked.

"Well no guard'll stop me." James said,

"James, you can't. Dad'll be here to watch too, with other people from the Ministry remember?" Lily reminded her brother. James didn't reply but from his rebellious look, Lily just knew her brother was going to try to slip in his name somehow.

At the mention of her father, Lily looked over to the empty seat at the front table. He was supposed to be at the school for some Ministry business. Though he'd often pop in the school every few weeks for a day or so, there was never really a fixed time on when he'd be there. What kind of business it was, he hadn't told her or any of her brothers.

Lily hated it when people kept secrets around her, her Potter curiosity flaring up. James still had a mutinous expression on his face. He was probably thinking he'd be like their dad, chosen and eventually winning, even though he was underage. But she remembered how sad her dad had been whenever he told that story; then again James always focused more on the glory of it all.

* * *

_**Nico**_

Everything was doing fairly well, it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. But that was before Joceline half-ran her way to him.

The daughter of Hecate came in wide-eyed and her face pale. Her voice was forcibly calm as she said two words Nico had been dreading to hear all night,

"They've come."

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose, _'You have got to be kidding me.'_ he thought.

"If the enemy's here already, then that means Gaea knows were here and what we plan to do." he replied,

"Well, uh, what do we plan to do?"

"Have the breached the perimeter?"

"Not yet,"

"What's there?"

"We've spotted some dracanae and hellhounds. Though Evan says he spotted a hydra, but were not too sure. Nothing besides that has shown up yet."

Nico was about to let out a swear word when the headmistress interrupted them.

"Is there trouble?"

"Uh. Could you possibly make sure all the students don't leave?"

"But what's going on–"

"Joceline, I'm leaving you in charge. Lock the doors and don't open it until I get back, understood? Hunter, Caleb, with me."

Nico and the two boys left a very confused McGonagall and Joceline trying to explain best she could without inciting panic.

Heads turned as the passed through. Nico hurried his steps, they have to get outside.

"Caleb. Go to Percy. Tell them to stand by. Tell them we have it under control so far, we just need them to be ready for anything." Nico instructed as he and Caleb.

He and Hunter made their way outside. The other campers were already there when they got there. A line of campers stood, taut and tense; weapons out and ready for the enemy. They faced a dense part of the forest by the school. A crease appeared on Nico's forehead. They had better be sure this was where they sighted enemy. The school grounds is big, they might not reach in time should the enemy actually attack elsewhere and this turned out to be a decoy.

Nico let out his sword, Hunter following suit and brandishing his weapon.

"You've got the best night vision, what's out there?" Nico asked,

"Well, Evan was definitely right. There is a hydra out there. But nothing more than what Joceline mentioned. There are no giants, nothing. Nothing that looks like Gaea's officers or anything." Hunter replied.

Nico couldn't shake off the feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach.

"They're advancing!" someone shouted.

"Archers! Ready!" Nico shouted, the campers arranged themselves in a phalanx formation, with the archers behind. The archers notched their arrows, pulled back their strings and aimed, waiting for command.

"Closer… closer…" Nico muttered at the wave of monsters creeping forward from the dark forests.

"FIRE!" Nico shouted as the monsters grew close enough.

A hail of arrows rained on the monsters. Dust exploded everywhere, the hellhounds and dracanae were easy enough to handle, but things got worse when the hydra stepped into the fight.

The night was filled with the screeches of monsters, the sound of metal against flesh and the twangs of bows. Nico lost count of how many monsters he hacked at, how many he fought against until he finally reached the hydra. It was rearing its ugly heads, spitting acid everywhere so none could get close. Out of the corner of his eye, he could already see someone staggering as they tried to pry their armor off before the acid melts through.

Nico fervently thanked the gods when someone managed to bring the Hephaestus cabin's makeshift catapults to life. Greek fire rained on the hydra, enabling the campers to advance forward. Nico was careful not to behead and get spit on at the same time, which was no easy feat.

"WATCH OUT!" someone shouted as more Greek fire was aimed for the hydra. Nico rolled out of the way as the hydra screamed in agony, catching the full force of the green flames and exploding in a shower of dust.

Nico coughed, he always hated the sensation of inhaling monster dust. Hunter managed to reappear close to him and helped him up. He turned back to see who had managed to save all of their butts.

His relief over their triumph soured as he saw Joceline standing next to the school's headmistress and a few other teachers.

"I told you to stay back there!"

"I know but–"

"This better be a good explanation." Nico fumed.

"I was doing what you told me to. Then I remembered that the catapults and the ammo were all by our tents on the other side. I figured that there was no time to get someone else to bring them and…"

"And how does this involve _them_, exactly?" he motioned to the teachers.

"They helped me. They transfigured the catapults and ammo,"

"But through all this time, you left the Goblet unguarded?"

"Well, there were four left…"

"You disobeyed orders–"

"Young man, need I remind you that this lady helped you greatly in this battle." the old headmistress interrupted.

Nico turned to her; it was never a good idea to interrupt a child of Hades mid-rant. He opened his mouth to say something,

"Nico." Percy called, the non-Omega campers were already making their way towards the "battlefield".

"Nico, why don't you go take your team back to the tents. You need to rest and look after the injured. We'll clean this up, then we can talk later." there was a tone of finality in his cousin's voice.

Nico threw another venomous look before Hunter pulled him away.

"You did great. You defended the school." Hunter tried to placate the fuming demigod.

"I know that everything didn't go as you planned it to. But there was some injuries, but luckily no casualties."

"C'mon, we need to clean everything up. I got a feeling what just happened was just a taste of what's to come. And I've only got till dawn."

Nico relaxed his expression. His friend was right and they only had till dawn. For whatever advantage the children of Nyx has at night was useless during the day, for they were nearly crippled if it's not night time. All of Nyx's children suffer from photo-sensitivity, getting anywhere from mild to severe burns and blisters depending on how long they are exposed to direct sunlight. Not to mention the extreme brightness dulls their vision and in some cases even disorients with prolonged exposure. This forces Hunter to take the precaution of staying indoors during the day, which was fine by him, since all children of Nyx were naturally nocturnal to begin with anyway.

A heavy feeling settled on Nico, he should have put the Goblet first as they were supposed to. He should have stayed in the halls and guarded it like they planned. But he was the Omega's leader. They look to him during a battle, he couldn't just hide away while they fought for their lives. This leader thing was complicated; he wonders just exactly how Percy managed to do it.


End file.
